Blue's Big Musical Movie (AlexBrattenRockz Style) Part 6
'Transcript' *Notes: Yeah, Tempo, That's My Favorite Part, Gotta Have Some Tempo, I Love Tempo. *Steve: Yeah, Let's Pick A Tempo for Our Song. *(Piano Notes Tuning) *Steve: No, That's Too Slow. *Notes: Oh, Almost, Almost. *(Piano Notes Playing) *Steve: Ha!, Cool!, I Like That One. *Notes: You're A Natural! *Steve: Beep Bop Bay, A Beep Bop Bay. *Note: Nice Job! *Steve: So, We Picked Our Notes, We Have A Rhythm, Now We Have A Tempo. *Big Bird: Let's Sing Our Song. *Barney: Ready? *Steve: Ahem, Beep Bop Bay, Beep Bop Bay, Beep Bop Bay, Beep Bop Bay, Beep Bop Bay, I Like It, I Really Do..., But.., But..., Maybe It Needs A Little Something Else, Exuse Us, Mr. Clef, We Still Feel Like Our Song Needs A Little Something Else. *G-Clef: It Surely Does, Steve. *Bear: Well, We Picked Our Notes, We Decided A Rhythm, and We Chose A Tempo. *G-Clef: Yes, But You Still Need One More Thing. *(Song Starts) *G-Clef: Now You've Got The Pieces, But They Don't Make A Whole, In Order to Make Music, You Have Got to Give It Soul! *Big Bird: Soul? *G-Clef: Yeah, Reach Down Deep Inside You, and Pull Up Somethin' Real, and That's What Makes You Special, Something You Can Feel, You Hear Me? *Barney: Oh Yeah. *G-Clef: All Right, Try That, Steve, Big Bird, Barney, and Bear, Reach Down Deep Inside, and Give Your Song Some Heart and Soul. *Steve: Uh..., Well, If This is Gonna Be Our Song, Then You Need to Add Your Heart and Soul, Too, You Ready?, Okay, Repeat After Us, Okay, Ahem, Hey-Hey. *Child: Hey-Hey. *Big Bird: Shoo-Ba-De-Ay. *Child: Shoo-Ba-De-Ay. *Barney: Beep-Bop-Bay. *Children: Beep-Bop-Bay. *Bear: Hey-Hey. *Children: Hey-Hey. *Steve: We Did It! *Big Bird: We Made Up Our Song! *G-Clef: I Knew You Could Do It. *Barney: Well, I Can't Say Where It Comes From, But, When You Sing... *G-Clef: Sing... *Bear: Sing... *G-Clef: There It Is!, Music Makes Me Move, Makes Me Happy, Got The Groove, When You Hear It, If You Feel It, The Music is In You, Get The Spirit. *Steve: Hey-Hey. *G-Clef: Hey-Hey. *Big Bird: Shoo-Ba-De-Ay. *G-Clef: Shoo-Ba-De-Ay. *Barney: Beep-Bop-Bay. *G-Clef: Beep-Bop-Bay. *Bear: Hey-Hey. *G-Clef: Hey-Hey, I Can't Say Where It Comes From, But When You Sing... *Steve: Sing... *G-Clef: Sing... *All: There It Is! *G-Clef: Wow! *(Music Jazz) *G-Clef: More Than The Notes, You've Got to Give Something from Inside You. *Steve, Big Bird, Barney, and Bear: Something from Inside You! *G-Clef: More Than The Words, That Spirit and Soul, Make It Yours, Here It Comes. *(Music) *G-Clef: Now Y'all Listen to Me, Music Makes You Move, Makes Me Happy, Got The Groove, When You Hear It, If You Feel It, The Music is In You, Got The Spirit. *Steve: Hey-Hey. *G-Clef: Hey-Hey. *Big Bird: Shoo-Ba-De-Day. *G-Clef: Shoo-Ba-De-Day. *Barney: Beep-Bop-Bay. *G-Clef: Beep-Bop-Bay. *Bear: Hey-Hey. *G-Clef: Hey-Hey, I Can't Say Where It Comes From, But When You Sing... *Big Bird: Sing... *G-Clef: Sing... *All: There It Is! *Blue: (Barks) *G-Clef: You Know What?, I Can't Say Where It Comes From, But When You Sing... *Barney: Sing... *G-Clef: Sing, There It Is! *Blue: (Barks) *G-Clef: Oh, I Like It Myself, Look Here, I Can't Say Where It Comes From, But When You Sing... *Bear: Sing... *G-Clef: Sing, There It Is! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Bye, G-Clef! *G-Clef: Bye, Steve, Big Bird, Barney, and Bear! *Bear: Thanks! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(Jazzing Skidoo) *Steve: Thanks for Helping Me, Big Bird, Barney, and Bear. *Big Bird: Your Welcome, Steve. *Barney: See You At The Big Music Show. *Bear: See Ya. *Steve: Hey, We Made Up Our Song, I Feel Alot Better. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Right, Blue, Let's Check This Off Our List, We Made Up Our Song, Check!, We Still Have One More Thing Left to Do, We Still Have to Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Our Last Clue to Find A Partner for Blue, Maybe This Time, I'll Find The Clue Myself, Come On. *Periwinkle: Steve, Steve, There You Are!, Wait Right Here, I Need to Show You Something. *Steve: Well, What Do You Want to Show Us, Periwinkle? *Periwinkle: Don't Move, Just Let Me Go Get It. *Tickety: Steve, Come Quick! *Slippery: Whoa, Oh No! *Steve: I'd Better Go See What's Goin' On, Let's Go! *Periwinkle: Behold My Magic Bag of Tricks, Now for My First Trick, I Will..., Steve?, Steve?, Did Steve Leave Again?, Steve's So Busy, I'll Never Get to Show Him Any of My Magic Tricks. *Steve: I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help *Slippery: Whoa! *Steve: We've Got A Very Serious Situation Over There With Slippery, Will You Help Us?, Great, Hang On, Slippery! *Slippery: Like A Captain On A..., Whoa! *Steve: Slippery! *Wubbzy: Are You All Right? *Slippery: Steve, I Keep Slipping, Let Me Try Again, Like A Captain On A..., Whoa!, On A Rollin'..., Whoa! *Kai-Lan: Uh-Oh! *Slippery: Steve, What If I Slip On Stage During The Music Show? *Steve: That's A Good Question. *Hoho: I Don't Know. *Tickety: I Know, When Something Goes Wrong, Don't Give Up. *Daizy: Great Idea, Tickety. *Steve: Yeah, Yeah, When Tickety Couldn't Sing, Did That Stop Her? *Children: No! *Steve: Exactly!, She Went On and Found Something Else to Do. *Wubbzy: So, Slippery, When Something Goes Wrong, Don't Give Up. *Tickety: Just Go On. *Blue: (Barks) *(Song Starts) *Slippery: I Can Do That!, If Something Goes Wrong, I Won't Give Up, I'll Go On. *Daizy: Hooray! *Kai-Lan: Super, Slippery! *Steve: Go, Slippery! *Tickety: You Are Great! *Blue: (Barks) *Hoho: Don't Worry, Blue. *Wubbzy: We'll Find You A Partner, So You Can Go On, Too, As Soon as Steve Finds The Third Clue. *Steve: Better Find That Third Clue, Let's Go. *Dora: Steve! *Mailbox: The Neighbors are Coming! *Steve: What?, The Neighbors?, Already? *Boots: Yeah! *Tico: Si. *Benny: Look! *(Neighbors Talking) *Steve: Oh, The Neighbors, Already, We Have to Go Find The Third Clue! *Isa: Steve!, You Need to Collect Their Tickets! *Steve: Well, We Can't Do It, We've Got to Find The Third Clue!, Can You Do It? *Diego: We Can't Do It! *Baby Jaguar: (Meow) *Mailbox: I've Got to Practice My Jokes! *Steve: Well, Somebody's Got to Do It!, I Know Who Could Do It, Sidetable, You Don't Have to Hold These Hats Anymore. *Sidetable: I Don't? *Steve: Nope!, I've Got Something Else for You to Do. *Sidetable: You Do? *Steve: Yeah, It's Another Job, You're Perfect for It, Come With Me. *Sidetable: What Kind of Job, Steve?, (Clears Throat), La, La, La, La, La, La, La. *Steve: Okay, So, Here's My Idea, You Know How You're A Sidetable Drawer, Right? *Sidetable: Right. *Steve: Right, And You Know How Sidetable Drawers Hold Things, Right? *Sidetable: Right. *Steve: Right, Well, This is What I Was Thinking, You Could Stand By This Post, and Collect Everyone's Tickets for The Show, and Hold Them in Your Drawer, What Do You Think?, You Think You Can Do It. *Sidetable: I Guess So. *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable, Come On, Now We'd Better Find That Third Clue, Fast! *Sidetable: I'm Not Just A Drawer, (Sighs), I Could Do So Much More. *(Drawer Opens) *Purple Kangaroo: Here You Go, One Ticket. *(Drawer Closes) *Sidetable: Enjoy the Show. Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Ideas Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Parts